


Messing About

by ColebaltBlue



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Live Bush Universe, M/M, Retirement, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue
Summary: The morning after a perfect day.This is a coda to Sanguinty's Nothing Half So Much Doing and is set the morning after.  Intimacy sometimes is about the soft moments and sometimes it's about fucking your lover.





	Messing About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Half So Much Worth Doing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732606) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



> Sanguinity and I were making ourselves unhappy with Hornblower headcanons one day when I said, "I want him to have a moment goddamn carefree happiness where he makes out with his boyfriend and realizes that it's really fucking nice." Sanguinity wrote that story and posted it as Nothing Half So Much Doing. It's perfect just as it is. 
> 
> But sometimes, even when something is perfect, you want more. So I wrote this as a companion to satisfy that compulsion. It can be read alone as a PWP, but I think it works nicely in her happy little Tegmore 'verse as well.
> 
> Thank you, Sanguinity.

It wasn't often that Horatio had the pleasure of waking in the quiet of morning pressed against the solid warm bulk of William. Propriety dictated that they didn't often share a bed all night long and long-established habit of sleeping alone meant that it often wasn't comfortable for either one of them. But Bush's bed in Tegmore was large and comfortable and Horatio had been too content the night before to slip out of it and off to his own.

He stretched languidly, relishing the delicious slide of his nude body against William's, warm skin against warm skin. William grunted and shifted in sleepy response and Horatio smiled, stretching again. He felt his cock fill and swell in response to the sensual pleasure of the morning and he embraced the feeling, enjoying the warmth filling his belly as he nuzzled against William, breathing him in. William turned towards him and laid a heavy arm low over Horatio's waist. Horatio shifted closer and rocked his hips gently, feeling his cock bump and then slide against William's own half-hard one.

Horatio would've been content with the nuzzling and cuddling if William hadn't responded further. The intimacy of the evening before had carried over to the early morning and despite the desire he felt as he lay chest to chest with his lover, he could have allowed the lust to dissipate and to fall back into a contented half-sleep. But William did respond with a shift of his own hips and Horatio felt the long slow slide cock against cock and couldn't help the whimper that escaped. 

The desire crashed over him like a sudden wave, flooding him, making him shake with desperation, although he had hardly been touched. He arched, hips seeking more contact as he mouthed gently at William's shoulder. It was overwhelming and he thought for an instant that it might be possible to come simply from this feeling alone. 

As if he could sense what he needed, William ran a soothing hand down his back and ducked his head to nuzzle at Horatio's face. The morning sourness of their breath was a deterrent to kissing, but that didn't stop the slide of lips and teeth over exposed skin, rasping against rough cheeks and necks. William's own face sandpaper rough against Horatio's own soft one just barely showing a hint of stubble. 

Horatio panted in lust as he felt William's tongue sooth a particularly sharp bite on his jaw. He fumbled a hand between them, desperate but unsure what he wanted. William soothed him again and then pulled his hand away as he replaced it with his own sure one, large and rough as it tugged at their cocks together. Horatio whimpered at the feel, little sounds caught in his throat as he rocked desperately against William. It wasn't right though; it wasn't what he wanted or needed.

He pushed at William's shoulder, urging him over onto his back as he crawled over William's hips. He wanted William inside him, desperate to feel full and stretched and taken. In his desperation he fumbled for the grease that William kept tucked in the bed frame next to the mattress as he lay over William's chest. William didn't try to interfere, simply running soothing hands down the back of Horatio's thighs from hip to knee. Horatio finally managed to snatch the grease tin from its spot and sat up, pulling off the lid and scooping an obscene amount onto his finger tips. William raised an eyebrow in response but said nothing as Horatio spread it liberally over William's cock, twisting and tugging as he did so. It wasn't meant to be a tease or anything more than a preparation for the fucking to come, but William made a soft sound of pleasure and Horatio took a moment to enjoy the familiar feel of his lover's cock in his hand. 

William let out a grunt of displeasure as Horatio let go and shifted to line up William's cock in preparation. Horatio furrowed his brow, determined anyway, and and reached around to hold William's cock steady himself. William squeezed Horatio's hips in warning, making no move to assist. William was always adamant that Horatio not take him unprepared no matter the circumstance of their lovemaking and had been so since their earliest days. Horatio huffed in annoyance and passed greasy fingers quickly over his hole, knowing that if he did not make at least a token effort, William would wrestle him down and do it for him. And he was desperate to get William inside of him now and did not want the fight. 

William kept one hand on Horatio's hip, and reached around with the other to steady his cock and Horatio eased himself down onto it. He hissed at the burn and stretch. William was not a small man, large in girth and in length, and his care to ensure that Horatio was well prepared to take him was not unnecessary, but this morning Horatio relished the almost too much feel of it invading his body. He slapped William's hands away from him as William reached for Horatio's other hip in an effort to steady him. 

Horatio pressed both of his hands hard into William's shoulders, holding him to the bed with his wiry but not inconsiderable strength. He dug his nails into William's skin and breathed slowly in through his nose, counting to three, then slowly out for three through his mouth. He resisted the urge to hold his breath and instead kept up his steady counts as he carefully pushed down onto William's cock. William held still, a line of worry between his brows, and unmoving lest he jostle Horatio and make things worse.

It took forever, but Horatio relished every single second of it, the stretch and burn and slide and the feeling of heavy fullness that settled over him. Usually, he sought that feeling with William's bulk over him, pressing him down into the bed, holding him still as he pounded into him from behind. But this morning he wanted to be in control, to see William spread out underneath him, to have his body under his hands as he rocked his hips and his own cock bobbed dark red and dripping in front of him. 

He shifted experimentally and grunted as the feeling shifted from the sharp burn of pain to the deep pull of pleasure. He rocked more fully against William and felt William's hips jerk involuntarily in response. Leaning more fully on his hands, he lifted his hips slightly, feeling the slide of William's cock in his ass before he pushed back down. The heat of their bodies had warmed the grease and the slide was smooth and slick.   
Horatio bit his lips and closed his eyes, setting a languid rhythm, content to simply feel. He wondered how long William would last.

Not long, was the answer, as William's hands found his thighs and then the grip grew almost painful in desperation before he gave in and moved them to Horatio's hips - lust overcoming his worry as he held Horatio still with his large rough hands. William's hips bucked, thrusting sharp and hard up and into Horatio. Horatio hung his head and grinned at the feeling, balancing his weight on his hands. 

William held him still, taking control of the fucking, grunting with the effort of thrusting up into Horatio. Horatio hissed in pleasure, quiet through years of habit, but still vocal in his desire for William. He dug his nails into William's shoulders at a particularly sharp thrust and was rewarded with another one, then another and another. He panted in time with William's thrusts, eyes closed to the onslaught stimulation, and just hung there feeling.

The rhythm of William's thrusts stuttered and signaled he was close. He whispered Horatio's name and Horatio answered with a soft cry. He wanted to duck his head and kiss at William's jaw and lips, but was loath to change the angle that was working for both of them. But then William's head tossed, seeking something and he obliged, lowering himself to rest his weight on his elbows propped on William's shoulders as he plunged his hands into William's curls. 

He held William's head still as he rasped his teeth against William's jaw before kissing him hard and dirty. It was the right thing and William gripped Horatio's hips hard enough there would be bruises on his skin tonight as he fucked hard through his orgasm. Horatio imagined he could feel William's spend filling him from the inside. 

The change in angle caused his own cock brush against William's hard belly and the sweat mixed with the clear fluid that dripped from Horatio's cock offered him no friction or relief. Horatio couldn't help the cry he choked into William's mouth at the feeling of William's cock pulsing in his ass as his own slid helplessly between them.

In a fit of energy that was shocking for a man who had just fucked someone to completion, William rolled them both, slipping out of Horatio in a sudden loss and then rush of slick wetness. Horatio would have been upset at the lack of comfort if William hadn't immediately pressed him hard into the bed with his bulk and kissed him in apology. 

Then, William moved again with an energy that belied his recent exertions and re-situated his grip on Horatio's hips as he engulfed Horatio's cock in his hot mouth, taking him fully in one swallow.

Horatio couldn't help the shout of pleasure that escaped from his throat and he felt more than heard William's pleased grunt in response. He was thankful for William's heavy weight on his legs and grip on his hips or he would've bucked them both off the bed. As it was, he writhed helplessly as William held his cock deep in his mouth, the head of it brushing the back of William's throat. 

Horatio sobbed in feeling as William sucked and pulled at Horatio's cock, using hands, lips, tongue, and even teeth with brutal efficiency. His ass was aching from the fucking he'd received and now overstimulated by William's mouth surrounding him. He thrashed against William, keening helplessly. He plunged his hands into William's hair to ground himself to something as his cock was sucked punishingly. It was only moment before his release was pulled from him and he pulsed hard into William's mouth. His orgasm crashed through him like the unrelenting swells crashing over the deck of a ship in a storm. And then, just when it would be too much, William's touch eased and he gently pulled off Horatio's cock and soothed him with soft nuzzles and kisses as he slowly crawled his way up Horatio's body.

William kissed him - slow and languid. Horatio sighed and then smiled softly in satisfaction. He was wrung out, and it was still early morning. No servants would disturb them, well trained to wait to be called for. Richard wouldn't be up and fed for an hour or so yet. They had time to doze in the soft morning light peeking in through the windows. He trailed his fingers over William's warm back and received an answering squeeze at his hip, where William's horny hand still gripped him possessively. He settled back to into a satiated doze as William's head lay heavy on his breast.


End file.
